moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zundrbarian Engineers Guild
''"Ye'll take me blunderbuss when ye' pry it frum me cold dead 'ands!" '' -Thrar Sootbeard to a Dark Iron attacker Overview The Zundrbarian Engineer's Guild is an organization of engineers in the settlement of Zundrbar. The Engineer's Guild is primarily nowadays made up of Gnomes in the town, although there are a few Dwarves who are engineers. The guild was formed in +1500 during the beginning of Sven Sootbeard's reign. They build an extremely advanced guildhouse, which took three months to construct using the most advanced crafting techniques, and using only the finest materials for such. It was later burned down in +1501 during the Nonconformist Reformation of Zundrbar. The Engineer's Guild was built off of the engineers who were now allowed to practice their trade under Sven's reign. Sven allowed for there to be usage of technology, and it would not be branded as heresy. This was later put into religious code by Torgen Sootbeard in his ninety five directives, which he presented to the Church of the Titans. From +1504 to +1800, the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild maintained a large engineering sector which included many workshops, although these workshops were destroyed by the Dark Irons during the Battle of Zundrbar in the War of the Three Hammers. In +1999, the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild has returned to power, and have moved much of their production out to Hillsbrad, where they are producing Siege Engines for the war effort there with the Alteraci and the Stormpike Dwarves. History After +1504, the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild set up a start of the art area for workshops. This area came to be known as the Clockwork District. The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild was known for its organization and also maintained large amounts of centralized production. It was in charge of producing weapons at first, although steadily it became more of an abstract organization with larger amounts of experimenting with new technologies. The first of these new technologies was a steam engine project. The steam engine project was a one hundred year project from +1600 to +1700, which was one of the most in depth research projects that the guild has done. The steam engine project involved the creation of a steam engine, and neary five hundred engineers, around three fourths of the guild's membership participated actively in the project. When the steam engine was developed in +1700, it allowed for the creation of new projects, like the gyrocopter project of +1705 to +1706, and such. From +1750, the Engineering Guild was in charge of the mechanization of the Zundrbarian military, which was expected to continue for the next two hundred and fifty years- as Sven was expected to reign for five hundred years. In +1800 however, the Zundrbarian Engineering Gulid workshop district was attacked by Dark Irons by surprise. Most of the members were slain, including the guildmaster- Thrar Sootbeard. Following the attack, the Engineering Guild was disbanded, along with many of the other guilds of Zundrbar. The remaining engineering constructs that could be salvagable were salvaged, however the remaining tools in the workshops were obliterated when the great earthquake- the result of Dark Iron geomancers, took place and collapsed much of Zundrbar. Recently, the Zundrbar Engineering Guild and many of the other guilds have been recreated through the Guild Act of +1999. The Zundrbar Engineering Guild has begun production of Steam Engines and Gyrocopters, and has once more been assigned a mission of a one hundred year mechanization of the Zundrbarian military, in partnership with the Kingdom of Ironforge and the Kingdom of Gnomeregan. Importance The Importance of the Zundrbar Engineering Guild is vast. The Zundrbar Engineering Guild is in charge of the manufacturing of all the mechanical devices in Zundrbar, from every screwdriver to every siege engine being sent abroad. The Zundrbarian Engineering Guild has been given a donation of five thousand gold from the coffers of the Ankoer Bank and an additional five hundred gold from the coffers of Ghlafferge Sootbeard- Grand Prince of Zundrbar. Roles in the Engineers Guild Lexmechanic- The primary role of this individual is to compile and organize engineering knowledge. Technomagi- The Technomagi are mages that utilize both magic and technology Companies (clans) Kari Jagersson Company- Choppers (Clan Jagersson)- +2000 Voltsvagn Engineering- Choppers, Gyrocopters (Clan Voltsvagn)- +2000 Rulers The leaders of the Engineering Guild are known as gearmasters to reflect their trade. They organize themselves in a council with numerous other clans, each clan in charge of a different act- one clan being in charge of steam powered contraptions, one clan being in charge of mechanics, et cetera. The list of leaders are: Dalum Sootbeard: +1500 to +1600 Bofzad Sootbeard: +1600 to +1650 Storgrim Sootbeard: +1650 to +1775 Thrar Sootbeard: +1775 to +1800 Brahdic "Baird" Sootbeard: +1999 to +2000 Zigglebolt Thundertwist: +2000 to Present Category:Business Organizations Category:Technology Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Zundrbar Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Engineering